


Dirty Little Secret

by cmyatt01



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack with Plot?, Crack?, Dany is married to Drogo but the spark burned out a long time ago, Dany is sexually frustrated, Don't Like Don't Read, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, I guess you could say this might not be friendly to Drogo and Daario, Infidelity, Jon Snow goes to Essos, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen - could even probably say past?, Multi, Not Tagging somethings on purpose so I don't give it away, Older Woman/Younger Man, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Secret affairs, Sex Toys Mentioned, Student!Jon, Teacher!Dany, Valyria (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen is in a loveless marriage, but after finding out her husband’s dirty little secret Dany is devastated. Thankfully, her nephew Jon, who has been living with her as an exchange student, is there to comfort her and help her pick up the pieces of her shattered life.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Daario Naharis, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo & Daario Naharis
Comments: 86
Kudos: 223





	1. Let Me Know that I've Done Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louen_Leoncoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louen_Leoncoeur/gifts).



> Full disclosure - This is being written as a late birthday gift to the Fandoms one and only Kellersab (even though he went and changed his name to confuse the shit out of us). I have made LOTS of changes from what he requested, simply because I could not get on board with everything he wanted. However, there are tidbits throughout that were his ideas. That being said, I do hope I do this story justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany talks with her best friend and asks for suggestions on how to improve her love life and is reminded that a visitor is coming.

* * *

#  _** Let Me Know that I've Done Wrong ** _

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen loved Essos. 

She loved the year round warmth and sunshine. She loved the beaches and the ancient architecture of the great pyramids in the area formerly known as Slavers Bay. She loved the diverse culture in the free cities. She loved the colors and pageantry of Qarth. She loved the rolling grasslands of the Dothraki Great Grass Sea. Dany had not found one thing she did not find amazing and intriguing about Essos.

She had moved to Essos at the age of eighteen, directly out of high school as a way to break free of her structured, predictable life. Her parents were wonderful people. Kind and loving and supportive and gave her everything she could possibly desire. She was their only daughter - their pretty little princess they never thought they would have. After her mother had suffered so many miscarriages, they had been content with their two sons, Rhaegar and Viserys. So when she surprised them with her arrival, she was the light of their eye. She was spoiled. 

Dany loved her older brothers, but she was never really very close to either of them, as they were quite a bit older than her - Rhaegar was twelve when she was born and Viserys was ten. Rhaegar was always kind to her, but by the time she was ten, he had moved out. When she was twelve, he had gotten married to a sweet northern girl named Lyanna - they made her an aunt by the time she was fourteen. However, Viserys was always cold towards her. He was angry and bitter and he never let her forget that she took his spot as their mother and father’s favorite child. 

However, her parents had wanted her to go to law school, like her older brothers, and join the family’s prestigious law firm - Targaryen and Targaryen after she graduated with honors. This was not her. This was not what she wanted from her life… She had always tried to be the perfect child. She had done everything her parents asked of her while growing up - she made straight A’s, she was captain of the debate team, a star on the swim team - She knew her parents were proud of her and her accomplishments. She did not know what she wanted to do with her life, but she knew she did not want to become a lawyer. She knew she needed to make her own path.

Of course, her parents were supportive, funding her travels as she spent a couple years meandering throughout all the different cities of Essos, immersing herself in all the different cultures. And when she decided she wanted to study at the University of Meereen her parents had been ecstatic, because the college housed the most respected and highly sought after law programs throughout all of Planetos. However, what her parents did not know at the time was that in addition to pre-law classes, she was also studying history. 

The summer before her final year of university, she decided to go study the ancient ruins of the Dothraki holy city of Vaes Dothrak with her classmate, Daario Naharis and his girlfriend, Missandei. Daario was a bit over the top with his blue hair, but he was a lot of fun and Missandei was a treasure. They had become fast friends, and before long, she began to consider him to be more of a brother to her than her middle brother Viserys and Missi, the sister she never had. During this trip, they met a native member of the Dothraki tribe, Drogo. He was a descendant of Khals past. He was older than her. He was tall, he had sun kissed skin and bulging muscles, tattoos up and down his arms, long dark hair he kept pulled back in a braid and a scar in his eyebrow that made him look dangerous… he was the epitome of tall dark and handsome… he was everything her parents would not want her to date. 

So with a little encouragement from her blue haired wingman and his girlfriend, she approached Drogo at a bar one night. Not only was he even more insanely gorgeous up close, she learned he was a trainer and breeder of championship horses. Dany loved horses. She was instantly smitten and at the end of the summer, even though they had not even slept together, Drogo decided to move his horse breeding operation to Meereen so he could be close to her and her friends. 

Shortly after they returned from Vaes Dothrak, Missandei broke up with Daario, stating that he was not the man she thought he was and a short time later, she began dating the star of the school’s track and field team, Greyson Wormwood - who went by the nickname Grey Worm because he considered it to be lucky. Dany was devastated. She took Daario and Missandei’s separation worse than Daario. When Dany had pressed, Daario admitted that Missandei wanted more from their relationship than he could give her, and he did not want to lead her on thinking they would marry one day. He was not the marrying type. 

When her parents arrived for her graduation, they learned she was not planning to pursue a law degree - that she had already accepted a job at the local private high school, The Golden Harpy Academy, as a history teacher - they were not happy. They told her they loved her and they would always be there for her, but that they would no longer pay her rent or support her financially. Dany was devastated. She knew her calling was to help shape the minds of teenagers, but she did not know how she was going to survive off her meager teacher’s salary. However, Drogo, seeing how distraught she was, proposed to her. She happily accepted and before her parents left, Daario stood by her side, with tears in his eyes, as she married her Dothraki hero.

✦✧✦✧✦

That had been six years ago and not a day had gone by that she did not regret marrying Drogo - the spark she felt when they first met had fizzled and burnt out. But again, she could not find a reason to leave him. He was a good man. He was still gentle and sweet and kind. He treated her well and bought her everything she could possibly need or want. Also, if she left without cause she would not receive any coin in the divorce settlement. She would be forced to give up her posh life in Meereen, forced to resign from the job she loved - enriching the minds of teenagers and return to her parents in Westeros. She would be forced to go back to school to become a lawyer like they wanted… She would have to give up her freedom.

“I feel like he isn’t interested in me anymore,” Dany confided to her best friend as she took a sip of her ice cold tart pink lemonade. 

Daario had come over to visit her and Drogo one afternoon, about a week before school was to resume after summer break. There had been some sort of mini crisis in the barn and Drogo had to leave in a rush. Dany however, was grateful for the time alone with her best friend. 

“What are you talking about?” Daario asked with a furrowed brow as he placed his own crystal tumbler back on the table.

“I don’t think Drogo finds me attractive anymore. That he doesn’t love me - like a man loves a woman anymore… I cannot even remember the last time Drogo kissed me, let alone fucked me.” 

Although she did - it had been exactly eighteen months, two weeks and four days. He had come in from the barn, later than normal, He had been celebrating and was clearly intoxicated. He was ecstatic because he had just learned his new prized mare was expecting a foal with his award winning stallion. She had been shocked when he took her in his arms and spun her around, just like in the movies. This simple gesture had put her in such a state of arousal that when he placed her back on the ground, she stood on her tippy toes and she kissed him. Long and hard. He had seemed shocked at first, just staring at her after she broke the kiss. So she put her hand on his cock and took charge. She also found it odd he had asked her to insert a digit into his rectum… She did not complain though because it seemed to light a fire within him - and giving her the only climax she had ever had (that had not come from one of her toys) during their relationship. However, before that, she could not remember the last time they had coupled. For nearly the entire duration of their relationship, she had had to seek her pleasure from the plethora of dildos and vibrators he had gifted her with. _I swear, sometimes he seems more excited about the toys than me._

“How can you say that, Dany,” Daario responded nonchalantly. “Drogo thinks that you are a treasure. Every man in this city is envious of him.”

“If that were true, I would have a sex life. I would not have to depend on dildos, vibrators and lube that only half way satisfy my needs. I am so sexually frustrated,” Dany said ruefully before a sudden thought filled her with dread. “Daario, you are my best friend. You know me and my husband better than anyone. Hells, I think you spend more time with him than me…”

“I adore you and your husband,” Daario interjected, stopping her rambling, “You all have been like the family I never had.”

“I know,” she smiled sadly. “But, you would tell me if Drogo was cheating on me?”

Her blue hair best friend looked uncomfortable, “Dany…”

“Daario,” Dany interrupted as she braced herself for whatever her friend might confess. “You would tell me if my husband was seeing another woman, right?” 

“Dany,” Daario said as he took her hand and met her eyes. “I swear to all the gods - the old and the new and the red god, the horse god and even the god of death, there is no other woman in Drogo’s life. And if there were, I would be sure to cut off his cock the second I found out and present it to you on a silver platter.”

She could not help but to chuckle at her best friend’s words. “Thank you, Daario,” she said sincerely. “I honestly do not know what I would do without your friendship.”

“We’d probably be living together somewhere in a cheap two bedroom flat on the outskirts of town. We truly were blessed to meet Drogo that summer.”

“That is so true,” she agreed, unable to find fault in Daario’s logic. 

Drogo was a good man - he knew how much she valued her friendship with the blue haired man, so he went out of his way to make Daario feel like he was not a third wheel in their relationship. What really made Dany think Drogo was her sun and stars was when they went apartment hunting with Daario after college - everything in Daario’s budget was dirty and outdated and full of insects and spiders and rodents. Drogo was having none of it - He put his foot down, insisting he would not allow his and his wife’s best friend to live in a rat infested slum. Therefore, he paid for Daario’s full rent and utilities in an upscale luxurious apartment on the top floor of one of the renovated pyramids overlooking the Bay of Dragons. 

“Hey, do you know of anything that might help spice things up in the bedroom?” she added. “What is it that you like?”

Daenerys saw a glimmer pass in her best friend’s eyes. “Lingerie,” he breathed out quickly. “I love seeing my... lover in sexy lingerie and stockings.”

Ever since he and Missandei broke-up, he had remained quiet about his sex life and Dany thought it was nice he was finally opening himself back up. She was aware he had had a few one night stands and been on some dates, but he had not introduced her to any of the lucky ladies. _Is he finally settling down with someone new? Someone he might introduce me to?_ She wanted to ask to meet the new woman in his life, but she did not want to press. She knew Daario would tell her all about his new love when he was ready.

“Maybe I’ll head to Ellaira’s Secret later today,” Dany replied. “I could use new bras and panties anyways… I swear, instead of socks, my dryer must eat my undergarments. I also need some more lube, apparently I have used mine up again,” she added with a chuckle.

Daario seemed to look uncomfortable for a moment. His Adam's apple bobbed and he loosen the collar of his shirt. 

“Shit! I’m sorry. That is way too much information...”

“No. No. It’s okay,” her blue hair best friend croaked. “ Do you... Um… do you want me to…” however, he stopped his stuttering when his phone chimed with a text message. Dany could not help but notice how he sighed in relief. “Sorry,” he murmured halfheartedly as he pulled the device from his pocket. 

Dany could not help but grin as watched a smile spread across Daario’s face while he read the message. _It must be from his new girlfriend._ “Gods Daario, you don’t have to stay. I will be fine. I can go pick out underwear by myself. Go meet whoever it is that is making you smile like that.”

“Are you sure?” 

Dany could the smile still stretching across his face.

“Go. Get out of here!” she playfully commanded, grabbing a washcloth from the table and throwing it at him. “That is an order!”

“As my Queen commands,” Daario replied as he stood from the table and bowed theatrically before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. 

✦✧✦✧✦

Shortly after her best friend left, Dany got into her luxurious black BMW (Braavosi Motor Works) SUV and headed to Ellaria's Secret. She always loved picking out new lingerie because it made her feel sexy and a bit scandalous, _even though my husband no longer seems to be attracted to me._

She spent a lot longer in the shop than intended because she was unable to make a decision on which bra and panty set to choose. So she chose three. A simple black satin bra and panty set with red stitching. A lilac guipure lace teddy bodysuit that was secured by satin ties at the shoulders. The third was a fire red scalloped trim floral garter lingerie set. She also bought about a dozen pairs of cotton panties because Ellaria’s Secret panties had to be the most comfortable undergarments known to man and also, as she had told Daario, most of her panties had gone missing over the last few months. 

After making her purchases, she hurried home and ate a quick dinner consisting of a fresh salad. As soon as she was finished eating, she changed into the lacy purple bodysuit. She looked in the mirror - the lingerie fit her lithe body like a glove, but something was missing. So she went into the bathroom and opened the drawer that contained the makeup she seldom wore. She applied a layer of foundation, some iliac eyeshadow that coordinated perfectly with her bodysuit and a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara before she tousled her long silver locks. Once she felt sexy in her own skin, she poured a glass of sweet Tyroshi white before climbing into the bed, hoping to surprise her husband. 

✦✧✦✧✦

When she awoke, the sun was beginning to peek through the sheer cream curtains and she had a pounding headache. It took her a minute to recall what had happened the night before. She had been laying in bed, drinking wine waiting for Drogo to come home. She had decided to use some of her toys to help her prepare for his arrival. _I need to pick up some more lube next time I go to the market,_ she thought, remembering that the bottle she had bought just a couple weeks before was nearly empty. However, her self induced orgasm was the last thing she recalled. _Godsdamnit! I fucking fell asleep before Drogo came in last night!_

She turned over to face her husband, hoping maybe to start the morning with a little activity between the sheets, only to realize she was alone in the bed. The thin silky Astapori sheets next to her had been pulled down and his spot was still warm. She then heard the sound of water running in the shower en suite attached to the bedroom and she decided she would sneak into the bathroom and surprise her husband. _We have never had shower sex before… Maybe trying something different will reignite the spark we have lost._

So she climbed out of bed, surprised to see that Drogo had taken the time to put one of his long white t-shirts on her before tucking her into bed the night before. _Why in the hells would he cover me up?_ She shook the question from her mind and continued her way to the bathroom. However, her plans to sneak into the shower and ravage her husband were dashed when the water cut off just as she placed her hand on the door knob. 

“Gods dammit,” she muttered under her breath, feeling dejected that she had missed the opportunity to surprise her husband in the shower. However, a smile came to her face as another idea came to mind. _Just because he is out the of the shower, doesn’t mean we cannot have sex. He can have me on the marble counters,_ Dany thought with a grin and a new found resolve as she pushed the door open. 

As soon as the door opened, she came face to face with her husband, who was clad in nothing but an oversized plush white terry cloth towel around his hips. Beads of water were still dripping down his toned chest as he used a towel to dry his long black hair. _Gods I think his muscles are even bigger than the last time I saw him without a shirt. All those hours at the Men’s Only Gym are really paying off._

“Good Morning, Darling,” Drogo said, pulling her from her musings as he came over and pressed a kiss forehead. “It looks like you had fun last night. Did you go out with some of your girlfriends from work?”

“What?” Dany breathed out in confusion. _Why would he think I went out last night?_

“Look at yourself,” he chuckled as he turned her to face the mirror over the sink.

Upon seeing herself, she cringed. Apparently, after she fell asleep the black eyeliner and mascara she had applied the night before had smeared; she looked like she had two black eyes. _Ugh, maybe I should have used waterproof eyeliner and mascara._

“When I came in last night, you were disheveled and passed out in the bed, wearing nothing but your small clothes,” he continued with a smile. “You looked so peaceful and serene. I hated to move you, but you were sliding off the side of the bed. I did my best to get you covered and back in the bed without waking you.”

“I guess that explains why I’m in your t-shirt,” Dany replied, trying her best to hide her displeasure at herself.

“Yes,” Drogo confirmed, the smile still plastered on his face as walked over to his sink and picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth. 

“You didn’t have to take care of me last night,” she said, making her way over to her own sink to wash the make-up from her face. “I would have been fine if you had just thrown the blanket over me.” _And then maybe you would have been aroused seeing me in my lingerie this morning and I might have my sexual needs satisfied for once._

“I know,” he replied after spitting the toothpaste from his mouth. “But school starts in a week and the last thing those kids need is for their favorite history teacher to be sick the first day of class.” 

The thought of heading back to the classroom brought a smile to her face. Her job brought her so much joy. She loved enriching the minds of teenagers and teaching them that so many errors of the past can be avoided by learning from the mistakes of their ancestors. Again, even though her plan to seduce her husband had failed, she could not help but to be thankful that he was so attentive to her needs and looked out for her wellbeing. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

The two continued to prepare for the day in a comfortable silence. 

As she began brushing the tangles from her long silvery locks, she decided she would head up to the school later that day and finish setting her classroom up for the new school year. _Gods there is so much to get done before the kids come back._

Dany was lost in thought, mentally making a checklist of things she needed to complete before her students walked back into the classroom. She absentmindedly turned on the shower to the hottest setting, pulled off Drogo’s and had just stepped into the shower when she heard her husband call out for her. 

“What was that,” Dany asked, as she poked her head out of the glassed in enclosure.

“I said, I could not help but notice your sister-in-law texted you last night,” he answered as he stepped back into the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day in white button down shirt, khaki denim pants and work boots. His long brown hair. 

“What’d she say?” 

“I didn’t read the message... But your phone just dinged with another message from her.”

“Thanks, I make sure to call her as soon as I get out,” Dany sighed. 

“Ok, I’ll see you tonight. Text me if you need anything… Oh, and I will be home late tonight.”

“Why is that?”

“Remember, Daario and I are heading down to Yunkai to check out that stud.”

“Be safe,” Dany said, hoping he did not hear the sadness in her tone. _Great, another night alone by myself, with nothing by my toys and my fingers to keep me company._

✦✧✦✧✦

Daenerys had just wrapped her towel around her when her phone dinged with another incoming text message with her sister-in-law’s text tone.

  
Lyanna Targaryen  
**Yesterday** 10:15 PM  
Can you call me as soon as you get this message?  
**Today** 7:05 AM  
Hello?  
Dany? Are you up?  
Hey. Sorry. Fell asleep early last night and was in the shower when you texted earlier... What's up?  
Can you call me?  
K. Give me a second.  
  
**Read** 07:55AM   
  
  
  


Lyanna answered on the first ring. 

“Hey Dany!” Her sister-in-law chirped.

“Hey, Lya… What are you doing up so late?” Dany asked, glancing at the clock on the dresser. 7:55am in Meereen which meant, because of the eight hour time difference, it was close to midnight in King’s Landing. 

Lyanna’s laugh echoed through the speaker. 

_Why is Lyanna laughing? She is always in bed before ten…_

“You really think I would be able to sleep before I know that Jon’s plane has safely landed in Meereen.”

 _OH FUCK. How could I have forgotten!_

A few months ago, Rhaegar and Lyanna had asked if it would be okay if their oldest son, Jon, stayed with her as an exchange student for his senior year. Rhaegar had told her Jon was interested in going to the University of Meereen so they thought it would be a good idea for him to get to know the city and the University so he would know if it was something he truly wanted to do. Dany had been delighted. The only thing she hated about living so far away from her family was watching her nephews and nieces grow up. She still could not believe Jon was already seventeen name days and starting his last year of school before going to college. 

“Of course not,” Dany chimed, hoping her voice sounded upbeat and was not giving away that she completely forgot her nephew was arriving today. 

_Gods what time does his flight land?_ Dany thought, searching for the sheet of paper she’d written the flight information down on and Lyanna began telling her about her youngest niece, seven year old Visenya, just lost her two front teeth. 

After a few minutes, Dany found the yellow post it note sticking on the stainless steel refrigerator:

  
** Jon  
Kings Air Flight 0128  
August 10th @ 08:45 **

_Shit._ It was 8am now and the airport was 40 minutes away.

“Lyanna, I love you,” Dany interrupted. “But I need to get going. Jon’s flight is supposed to land in about 45 minutes and I need…”

“Oh my gods… I am so sorry,” her sister in law apologized. “I’ll let you go. Please, give me a call once you have Jon in the car.”

“Don’t worry I will,” she assured the older woman.

After saying their good-byes, Dany quickly pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. Pulled her hair in a quick messy bun and rushed out the door.

✦✧✦✧✦


	2. It's Eating Me Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany picks Jon up from the airport. Makes a weird discovery when cleaning the guest room. And then finally finds her release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

* * *

#  _** It's Eating Me Apart ** _

* * *

✦✧✦✧✦

The early morning summer sun in Meereen was nearly blinding and Dany cursed holding up her arm in an attempt to shield her eyes from the blinding rays breaking through the few scattered white, fluffy clouds. It was not her day… 

First off, her attempt to seduce her husband had failed epically. Then she was not even able to take care of her needs by herself because she had to leave the house in a rush. She had to scurry from her estate on the outskirts of Meereen because she had forgotten her oldest nephew, Jon, was arriving **that** morning and would be spending the foreseeable future with her and her husband.

Secondly, because she had forgotten about his flight, _even though the fucking sticky note had been on the fridge for weeks_ , she had rushed out of the house, she had left her sunglasses behind on the quartz kitchen counter - Hence, she was trying to shield her cornenas from irreversable damage with just her forearm and hand.

Third, she did not have a chance to clean up the guest bedroom that had the attached en-suite. She did not think it would be too dirty, considering the last person to stay in there had been Daario a few weeks ago. Dany smiled at the thought. She, Drogo and Daario had stayed out late celebrating after one of the horses he had bred had taken first prize in the Planetos Equestrian Games. Needless to say, they had all over indulged, and instead of taking a separate cab to his apartment, Drogo insisted Daario stay at their place that night. _It should not be too bad. Daario is one of the most tidy people I know. All I probably need to do is change the sheets and wipe down the shower,_ Dany mused.

Thankfully, traffic had not been terrible and she was able to find a spot on the first level of the airport parking garage at 8:42am. After putting her SUV in park, she pulled out her phone out of her purse so she could text Jon and let him know she had arrived. It was then she realized she had a couple of missed text messages from him. _Shit_ she thought as she unlocked her phone.

  
Jon Targaryen  
**Fri, Jun 12** 9:17 PM  
Mom and Dad just told me you agreed to sponsor me next school year! Thank you so much! Love you.  
Love you too! Looking forward to having you!  
**Yesterday** 10:00 PM  
Getting ready to board my plane. Can’t wait to see you and Uncle Drogo.  
**Today** 08:11 AM  
Hey Auntie D. My flight landed a little early. Just got off the plane. Heading to customs. Where do you want me to meet you?   
  
  
  


_Of course his fucking flight would land early,_ Dany thought ruefully as she shot him a reply. He began to reply to her text immediately.

  
Hey kiddo! Just got parked. I’ll meet you at the baggage claim.   
**Read** 08:41AM   
  


_For fucks sake! Knowing my luck, he is probably sitting on the curb, thinking I forgot all about him… Which is partially true - If Lyanna hadn't texted me, that is exactly what would have happened._

  
Sounds great. Just finished going through customs. Headed down to baggage to get my luggage. See you in a few.  
  


“Gods I am the world’s worst aunt,” she muttered, sighing as she threw her phone in her purse and climbed out of the car.

While she was rushing through the parking lot to the entrance of the airport arrivals, she realized she had not called or texted Drogo to let him know that Jon was coming in today. _I wonder if he saw my note on the fridge? Probably not... I’ll give him a call once I-we get back to the car. I’m sure Jon will want to talk to his favorite uncle as well._

A few minutes later, she found herself at the baggage claim located on the lower level of the airport, scanning the carousel board for Kings Air Flight 0128. However, before she could even find out which stall to go to, she heard someone call, “Aunt Dany,” behind her.

Instinctively turned around. She immediately did a double take, barely recognizing the young man walking towards her with a hard shell black suitcase in tow. His raven hair was different… longer, shinier and there were curls. His glasses were gone. He had stubble along his jawline. And he had to have gained at least twenty pounds of muscle. He was not the little boy she remembered from the last time she visited King’s Landing.

“Jon?” she said in disbelief as the young man engulfed her in a crushing embrace, picking her up off the ground. 

“Aunt Dany,” he laughed as he squeezed her just a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Shut up,” she laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder when he set her back on solid ground. “Seven hells, you look great. I barely recognized you. You’ve changed so much since I saw you at Christmas last year.. Wait the year before last,” she corrected herself, remembering she, Drogo and Daario had spent last Christmas in Vaes Dothrak. _Has it really been over a year and a half since I’ve seen him?_

“Aye,” he laughed. “I got contacts and grew my hair out. Started working out.”

“I can tell,” She chuckled. It was then she realized he only had one standard sized suitcase and his carry on bag. “So where is all your stuff? Did the airline lose the rest of your luggage?”

“Nah. I packed light. Pop just told me to buy what I needed when I got here. That way the airline would not lose my sh-stuff.”

“That sounds like my brother,” She chuckled as she took his backpack and started to guide him toward the parking structure.

They continued for a few minutes in silence. She hated walking in silence. Drogo was barely home, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. 

“So…” she said, getting Jon’s attention. “What brought on all these changes?” She asked, gesturing towards his appearance.

“I dunno,” he shrugged as he followed along beside her. “I just felt like I needed a change... I guess I was tired of being the smallest guy in school.”

Dany could hear the honesty behind his last statement and being a teacher at a High School, it was also something she understood completely. The smaller boys in the school always seemed to be endlessly teased by the athletic boys in their class and by the girls as well. She had a soft spot in her heart for these guys, maybe because they reminded her somewhat of Daario when they had first met. When she and Daario first met in their History of Ancient Essosi Civilization class, he had been tall and lanky, had unkempt brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. Then Missandei had caught his eye - he had lost his glasses, dyed his hair blue and spent hours in the gym _bulking up_ in the gym with a personal trainer, all so he could get her to notice him.

“Ahh,” she gasped when suddenly, figured out the real reason why he was making an effort to change his physical appearance. “So, tell me all about this girl.”

“Wh..What? I don’t...” he stumbled.

Dany smiled when she saw the redness rising up her nephew’s neck. His floundering was enduring and it made her realize the relationship was secret. _Is she someone Rhaegar and Lyanna would not approve of?_ However, she knew that now was not the time to open that can of worms. She needed to keep the conversation light.

“Come on, Jon,” she drawled, playfully nudging him with her shoulder as they continued to walk. “Remember, I am surrounded by high schoolers your age for nine months out of the year. I can tell when a boy is trying to impress someone... You can tell me.” 

“You promise you won’t tell my Mom and Dad about her…”

There was a nervousness in Jon’s tone. Dany thought it was utterly adorable. “Promise,” she confirmed sincerely. _Gods I remember my first infatuation. Jaime Lannister and his amazing golden lock and piercing green eyes… Too bad he was only interested in his twin sister. I am glad I never told anyone about that._

“Well, her name is Ygritte and she has fiery red hair. She started attending King’s Academy on an archery scholarship last year,” he replied shyly, the redness that was rising up his neck had now reached his ears. “We’ve been seeing each other for about six months now.” 

“There has to be more to the story than that,” she laughed, though in the back of her mind she wondered why he had not told his parents about her. “Remember, I am a high school teacher - I can tell.” 

“Well, I don’t think Mom and Dad would like her too much… She is from the North...”

“Jon, your mother is from the North,” Dany deadpanned. “I don’t see why they would care.”

“Her being from the North isn’t why I don’t think they would like her,” Jon sighed. Dany could tell he was choosing his next words carefully. “Well... Ygritte… Well she has a fire about her. She speaks her mind without thinking about the consequences of her words. Sometime she might come across as rude,” He continued. “If I took her to meet Mom and Dad, I know she would not be able to hold her tongue. She would say something crass and not even realize it…”

 _So she is and comes across as a rude bitch,_ Dany thought. She needed more information about this young woman. “So you said you have known her for about a year, but that you didn’t start dating for about six months.”

“Aye,” Jon confirmed with a nod of his head. 

The rest of the way to the car, Jon told her the story about how he and Ygritte had started dating. Apparently, they had been assigned partners in Chemistry class and Jon was immediately drawn to her quick witted personality. He tried to do little things to show her he was interested in her as more than a friend, like asking her to come over after school to work on homework or bringing her little treats to eat during class. But nothing seemed to work; it was as if he were just the geeky friend.

When this seemed to fail, he thought perhaps all he needed was a wingman or at least someone who knew what to do when it came to getting the attention of the ladies. So he confided his feelings for her to his friend, Theon Greyjoy, who constantly bragged about his prowess with the ladies and who also happened to be on the school archery team. Theon had been more than willing to get to know her, to find out her likes and of course, put in a good word for him. Theon had been instrumental in helping him learn what he needed to do to catch her eye… He had been the one to tell Jon that Ygritte liked men who were strong and rugged, not sissy little _Soy Boys_. So Jon ditched the glasses and clean cut hair style. He started hitting the gym every day and after a few months, she seemed to take notice of him. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask her out to the Sweetheart Valentine’s Day Dance… They had been together ever since.

“So, where is Uncle Drogo?” Jon asked as they placed his luggage in the back of her SUV. “I thought he was just waiting for us in the car.”

“Oh,” _I cannot tell Jon I didn’t remind Drogo to come with me because forgot his flight was coming today._ “He had a work thing come up that he had to take care of today down in Yunkai. He went down with Daario to help split the driving. He should be home later tonight,” she said casually. “I am sure he would love to hear from you. Perhaps we can call him on the way home… Speaking of calling. Did you call your mother and let her know you arrived?”

Dany swore she heard him say fuck under his breath. “Ah, no not yet… After I landed, I texted you, then I called Ygritte. Then I texted you again... And then my phone kind of died when I got to the baggage claim area,” He admitted. 

“Seven Hells Jon,” Dany stated, glancing down at her watch to see it was nearly 9:30. “You mother has to be freaking out by now.” 

“Perhaps we can call her from your phone on the way home?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Get in the car,” Dany tsked teasingly. 

Once the two were buckled up, they called Lyanna through the Bluetooth setting in her car. She had planned on the conversation being short and to the point - that they would call, let her know Jon was safe then they would call Drogo and let him know about Jon’s arrival. However, that was not the case. Apparently when her sister was overly tired, she became overly chatty and wanted to talk to Jon until she knew they were safely at the house. 

✦✧✦✧✦

After arriving at the house, Dany shot her husband a quick message, informing him of Jon’s arrival. She then gave her oldest nephew a quick tour of the house as they carried his belongings to his room.

“Gees Auntie D. You literally had to put me on the opposite side of the house from you and Uncle Drogo,” Jon said when they arrived at the room he’d be staying in.

Dany was momentarily taken aback. “My room is just down the hall… I just thought you would like this room best. It is the nicest - the biggest and has a bathroom attached… and would give you a little privacy...” 

As she rambled, a smile spread across her nephew’s smooth face. “I’m just kidding!” he laughed. “This is perfect.” He added as he went to sit on the bed.

“Wait,” she exclaimed, stopping him. “I need to change the sheets and clean the bathroom.”

“Just tell me where you store the extra sheets and cleaning supplies are, and I take care of it myself.” 

“No you won’t!” Dany retorted. “What kind of Aunt would I be, inviting you into my home, only to have the room be dirty.”

“I’m not a little kid anymore,” Jon said with a smile, showing every one of his pearly white teeth. “I am more than capable of changing some sheets and cleaning a toilet.”

“I know, but still, let me do this. Please,” Dany chastised ruefully, returning his smile. “Then, you can be responsible for changing your sheets and scrubbing the toilet the rest of the time you’re here.”

“Alright. Deal,” Jon agreed. “I guess I’ll just head down to the kitchen and get something to eat, then maybe watch some TV… Is it true, television here isn’t censored and girls go around topless in the shows?”

“Go on. Get out before I change my mind!” Dany laughed.

“Fine. Fine,” her nephew chuckled as he exited the room.

 _You definitely are not a little kid anymore,_ she mused, catching a glimpse just how his tight dark denim skinny jeans hugged his arse cheeks. _Godsdammit Dany, get your shit together. Not only is he your nephew, he just turned seventeen. You are not some honry teenager, you are a married woman… A married woman that is in need of a good orgaism._ She shook her head, clearing her mind from before those thoughts might travel elsewhere and began to work on her task.

After stripping the bed and placing fresh cream colored Qartheenese silk sheets on it, Dany threw the dirty linens in the wash, and went to check on Jon. She wanted to make sure he knew she was not forgetting about him and to see if he needed anything. However, when she entered the kitchen, she found it empty - the only evidence he’d been there was that the dishes he’d used were in the dish rack beside the sink. Hearing the sound of the TV in the den, she walked in, to find him laying down on the couch, sound asleep. She smiled as she placed one of the throw pillows under his neck and covered him up with the throw blanket - She was still in disbelief that he was no longer the little boy. 

Once she was sure Jon would be comfortable, she headed back up stairs so she could tidy up the ensuite attached to his bedroom. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she was immediately assaulted with a strong, musky odor. She checked the hamper in the corner of the room, thinking maybe there was a sour towel from when Daario had stayed over. There were no towels. The basket was empty. The trash basket next to the toilet was empty as well.

“Where the fuck is that smell coming from?” she muttered, as she began searching under the sink and every other nook and cranny of the ensuite.

After coming up empty on the source of the smell, she took another whiff and realized it was coming from the linen closet next to the shower. She opened the door to find Drogo’s blue and gold gym bag in the corner. 

_I guess he must have taken a shower in here one day after coming in from the gym... I guess I’ll be a good little wife and wash his gym clothes once the sheets are clean,_ she thought as she bent down and picked up the bag. However, when she lifted the bag, she noticed it was not quite zipped all the way. And instead of gym clothes… there was something else inside the bag. 

She blinked. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. 

She unzipped the bag the rest of the way and gasped. Her eyes had seen quite clearly.

Inside the bag there were several, various sized butt plugs and vibrators, a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs and an unopened jumbo sized bottle of lube. _Just like the bottle I swore I had in my nightstand that went missing…_ Also, she noticed several pairs of her underwear she had believed were eaten by the dryer - Each pair of the underwear smelled musky - sweaty - _not my scent -_ and appeared to have been stretched out. There was also a pair of fishnet panty hose that had been ripped in the crotch, as well as multiple pieces of lingerie from Ellaria’s Secret she did not recognize. _Ones that are not my size._

She stared at the bag in disbelief. She felt stomach acid beginning to rise up the back of her throat - even though she had yet to eat, it took all of her willpower not to vomit. She did not know what to do. She quickly zipped the bag and took several deep breaths. 

Dany’s mind was a jumble, but she knew she needed to get that bag out of the room Jon would be staying in.

 _There is no way Drogo is cheating on me. Daario looked me in the eye and swore he knew of no other woman Drogo had been with,_ She thought as she absentmindedly walked towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. _He has never once come home smelling of perfume and is always wearing the clothes he left in. But who has been wearing my underwear? Whose lingerie is in this bag? Does he think I’m too skinny?_

She also did not understand the plethora of sex toys. _Why are there so many butt plugs? If Drogo wanted to try anal sex, all he had to do is ask? He did enjoy that finger up his rosebud when we fucked last time..._

As she placed the gym bag down in his closet, there was only one conclusion she could make. her husband was cheating on her with another woman. And judging by the size of the bras and panites, he was cheating on her with a woman with more curves than she had. He was cheating on her with a woman who was willing to do kinkly things inside the bedroom. 

_If he wanted to do kinky stuff, all he had to do was ask. I would have been more than willing to try…_ She thought as she sat down on the bed she shared with her husband. She pulled the elastic tie from her hair and ran her fingers through her tangled silver locks. _Maybe Daario will have to make good on his promise to cut his dick off for me._

The ring of her phone pulled her from her musings. It was Drogo’s ring tone - his favorite song _Live Like Horses._ She really didn’t want to talk to him. But she knew if she let this simmer any longer, her Targaryen temper would get the best of her.

“Hello,” she croaked as she accepted the call.

 ** _ “Hey Babe!” _** Drogo chirped. 

_**“Hey Dany!”** _Daario called, his voice crackling slightly.

She could tell they were in the car and by the tone of their voices, she could tell they were both smiling, happy and carefree. She could also tell she was on the Bluetooth speaker in the car. _Do I want to have this conversation with my best friend on the line?_ She contemplated. 

**_ “I just wanted to let you know that Daario and I are gonna get a hotel room tonight, if that’s okay with you. Traffic has been shitty.” _ **

Dany remained quiet. She did not know what to say at the moment.

 _**“Babe are you alright?”** _ Came the concerned tone of Drogo when she didn’t reply. She could visualize his brow furrowing in concern. **_ “Is everything okay? Was there an issue with Jon’s flight or at the airport? Were you in an accident? Do you need us to head back to Meereen?” _**

She took a few deep breaths in and out. Steadying her racing heart. 

**_ “Babe, are you there?” _** she heard Drogo’s worried voice on the other end of the call.

 _Fuck it._ “Are you cheating on me?” she asked bluntly, when she found her voice. _Daario can kill him for me if he is fucking another woman._

 _**“What?”** _ there was a pause. For a moment she thought the call had dropped. Then she head static. **_ “Why would you think that?” _**

“I found your gym bag when I was cleaning the guest room.”

 _**“Oh.”** _His voice was small. 

“Oh,” she snapped. “Oh. I find a bag full of dildos and butt plugs and sexy lingerie that is not mine and all you have to say is _‘oh.’_ ”

**_ “The lingerie… It’s mine.” _ **

There was laughter on the other end of the call. Laughter from both her husband and her best friend. To Dany it almost sounded forced, as though they were trying to lighten the atmosphere.

“What?” Dany had to have misheard what Drogo had said. _Did he just say the lingerie was his? And why the fuck do they think this is funny?_

**_ “Yeah… You know my gym has a big Halloween costume contest every year.” _ **

“Halloween is over two months away,” Dany deadpanned. She knew his gym did have a big Halloween costume contest every year, with the winner taking home one thousand gold honors. "Even so, why do you have so many different bra and panty sets?"

**_ “I’m trying to find the perfect costume…” _ **

“And why was your gym bag in the guestroom bath?” she continued her interrogation.

 ** _ “You were in the shower when I came in the other day. I smelt like a sweaty jockstrap, so I just used that one. I forgot to pick it up when I got finished," _**he answered nonchalantly.

“What about the dildos... and the butt plugs…”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. **_ “I… I was saving those. I was going to give them to you for Christmas. I know how much you like sex toys.” _**

Dany could practically hear Drogo’s smile. She knew he was proud of himself. And yes, she did like sex toys, however that was just because she was deprived of the real thing. 

“I don’t want them,” she stated.

**_ “Fine, I’ll get you something else… Look, I gotta get off. We are just pulling up to the stud farm. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.” _ **

**_ “I love you too, bestie!” Daario’s voice entered the call. _ **

“Love both you wankers as well,” Dany said, halfheartedly, but still unable to suppress a slight smile as the call ended.

As she put her phone back in her pocket, she could not find fault in her husband’s explanation. However, she had a nagging feeling that something just was not adding up. That there was something she was missing. _And why the fuck did he have some of my old panties in the bag?_

Dany’s mind was still spinning. She needed to know if he was cheating on her. 

_The call records! All I have to do is look at our cell phone bill and it will show me which numbers he has called and texted._

So she opened the cellular app on her phone and reviewed the statements. An hour later, she breathed a sigh of relief - there were odd or unknown numbers on the statement. _I guess he really is just preparing for Halloween… But something just feels off..._

“Aunt Dany? Are you alright?”

Dany looked up to see her nephew, standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his smooth face. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” she said standing up from the bed and making her way towards him. “Was just going over the phone bill…” _Why the fuck did I just say that?_ “Uh… It was a bit higher than last month. It’d been the same for years… Uh, apparently there's a new tax I wasn’t aware of.” _Just stop talking._

The crease on Jon’s brow seemed to soften and a chuckle left his lips. “Pop is always complaining about how they are always adding new taxes to our cell phone bill as well.”

“So what can I do for you?” Dany asked, putting a smile on her face and hoping to take her mind off her marital concerns.

“Uh… Mom and Pop put some money in my bank account from me to buy my school supplies and clothes.”

_Shit. That’s right. He only came with one suitcase._

“Do you think we could go shopping?” he asked, his hand grabbing the back of his neck as though he was uncertain or nervous. “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he quickly added. “I can alway order stuff online and have it shipped here.”

Dany found it adorable that he was nervous. “What? You don’t want to be seen at the mall with your old aunt?” She playfully inquired.

“No… No. I don’t mind going to the mall with you at all,” Jon stuttered, pinkness was noticeable on his ears. “I just don’t want to inconvenience you is all.”

 _Gods he is so stinking sweet and adorable._ “I’d love to go shopping with you,” she said with a smile. “And lucky for you, I know all the styles the boys your age like to wear.”

✦✧✦✧✦

When Dany pulled into the garage after taking Jon shopping and out to eat at her favorite Pentoshi restaurant, the sun had already set and it was nearly nine. She could not believe how much fun she had had with her nephew. He was sweet, and shy and the conversation between them flowed naturally. She honestly could not remember the last time she had enjoyed going out that much since she used to go shopping with Daario’s ex-girlfriend, Missandei.

After walking into the house, Jon excused himself to his room to put away his new clothes and head to bed, leaving Dany alone. 

_With Drogo not coming home until tomorrow, I guess there is no reason to stay up._

After brushing her hair and teeth and washing her face, she changed into one of her favorite silk nightgowns and crawled under the sheets.

However, she couldn’t sleep. 

She still needed the release she had been craving and knew she would not be able to relax for the night until that release was found. So she rolled over and grabbed her favorite vibrator from the bedside drawer and got to work. When she found her release, she did not see her husband’s rugged features, instead, she saw a younger face that was hidden behind a shadow.

✦✧✦✧✦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone knows where this is headed - LOL - But still, I love reading your comments so let me know what you think.


End file.
